Bonnie's First Date
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Bonnie goes on a date with her new boyfriend, but Annalise isn't too happy about it. (Ronald was in Season 4)


Bonnie and Ronald, aka ADA Miller, have been secretly going steady ever since they matched on Tinder. They had a few drinks at the bar here and there, nothing too serious, but tonight would count as their first official date. Ronald asked Bonnie out to a dinner and a movie, and she was excited to go since she hasn't been on a real date in forever, truth be told, she hasn't been on a real date at all. This will be her first time being courted by a man, all the other men in her life were just her friends or used her for sex.

When Bonnie told Frank about her and Ronald, he seemed cool with it, and was glad that she finally found someone that made her happy. However, she wouldn't dare tell Annalise, she would be too jealous and try to sabotage their relationship in some way like she always did when Bonnie gets close to someone; she did it with Frank, and she did it with Asher.

* * *

Ronald text Bonnie five minutes ago and told her that he was on his way, so she took a moment to look in the mirror to check herself out one last time, she rarely ever got the chance to dress up because she was always dressed in business attire for court. She chose to wear a pair of skinny jeans, an off the shoulder sweater, and ankle boots; she wanted to keep it casual, but cute. Bonnie was just getting ready to head downstairs when her cellphone rang, it was Annalise _. "Ugh",_ she groaned _, "now is not the time."_ However, she knew better than to ignore her call, so she picked up.

"Hey Annalise, what's up?", Bonnie answered, with annoyance in her voice.

"Bonnie, I need you to prepare an outline and a file for me for the case on Monday"

"Uhh, now is not a good time, can you get one of the students to do it."

"No, I asked you to do it, and why can't you? It's not like you have anything going on right now."

"Actually I do, Frank already asked me to help him with his first law assignment, he's on the way over now, so I won't be able to do it tonight, sorry", she lied.

"Frank? Who's more important?"

"Annalise, don't do this"

"Okay whatever, just work on it tomorrow for me. Have fun with that law project", she said sarcastically.

"I'll try, good night." Bonnie was glad she was able to get out of that without revealing her true plans.

*Beep*, her phone chirped, it was Ronald letting her know he was outside.

* * *

Four hours later, the couple returned from their date, they seemed to have hit it off because they were all smiles when Ronald walked Bonnie to her door. Bonnie was so smitten that she didn't see Annalise's car parked on the curb in front of her house.

"I had a really good time with you tonight Bon. It was ncie getting to see you in real clothes, with a real smile on your face for a change.

Bonnie blushed, "I had a good time as well, and you're not too bad yourself."

Ronald leaned in for a kiss and Bonnie gladly accepted it. It was a few pecks on the lips, with some slips of the tongues in there.

"Do you want to come inside for a drink?", Bonnie asked, after coming up for air after the kiss.

"I better get going, I have some work to catch up on, but can I please get a raincheck?"

"Raincheck granted, Have a good night"

Bonnie had a huge smile on her face when she opened the door, she didn't feel this happy in a long time, but her mood quickly changed when she saw Annalise sitting in her living room, and boy she did not look happy.

"Where were you?", Annalise questioned, glaring at Bonnie.

"Bonnie's heart raced as she stuttered her reply, "I, I, told you I was going to Frank's"

"Wearing that? And you said Frank was coming over here, so what is the truth?"

"That is the truth, I was at Frank's", she lied, trying her best to keep her eye contact with Annalise.

"Cut the crap Bonnie! Did you forget I have a key!? I came over here to see if you guys needed my help, but I came here to an empty house. And here you are in tight jeans an spikey hair, so I'm going to ask you again, where were you?"

Bonnie swallowed hard, she knew she was caught, so she just confessed, sorta. "I was out with a friend, alright."

"You don't have any friends Bonnie."

"It's a new friend that I met online, we just went out for a drink, nothing serious."

"Girl or Guy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Answer the question"

"It was guy", Bonnie answered, with her head down.

"Hmm, interesting, so it was a date? Look who's growing up, telling lies, going on dates. So who is he? Do I know this friend?"

"No you don't", she lied, looking guilty with her eyes directed to the floor, but that wasa dead giveaway to Annalise.

"So I do know him. You know you should work on your eye contact, you give yourself away every time. So who is this guy that I know that you went on a date with?"

Bonnie hesitated, then confessed. "Ronald"

"Ronald? Who is that?"

"ADA Miller from Denver's office."

Annalise's face said it all, she was clearly angry. "You gotta be kidding me! Sleeping with the enemy!?"

"We haven't slept together"

"But you want to"

"Like I said, it's not that serious, Annalise."

"Is that why I can smell his cologneon you from all the way over here? Is that why your lipstick is smudged? You two were kissing weren't you?"

"Annalise, let it go..."

"Don't tell me to let it go, that little prick tried to sabotage my cases and here you are dating the guy!? How could you be so stupid!

"He's a good guy Annalise, he's very different from when he's in court. Plus, he treats me well, and he makes happy", Bonnie's soft voice was shaking.

"Happy? He makes you happy? Where's your loyalty!? Break up with him", Annalise demanded.

"No", Bonnie replied, she surprised herself when she said it.

"Excuse me? You will end it, its bad for my business and he's not good for you."

"No, I'm not doing it!', Bonnie was fearful, but she stood her ground."

Annalise rose to her feet, and walked over to Bonnie, getting in her face. "I just let you back in my life, do you want to be cut off again?", she threatened.

"Why are you like this?", Bonnie asked, with tears streaming down her face.

"Like what?"

"Jealous, selfish, and posessive! I finally found someone who canmake me laugh, can make me smile, and here you are trying to ruin it, like you always do time and time again. I'm a grown woman Annalise, I can do as I please. You told me to move on and when I do, you're trying to find a way to hold me back. You jut want me all to yourself!"

Annalise was shook, she wasn't expecting Bonnie to speak her mind like, it was a hard pill to swallow. "That's not true, I want the best for you."

"No, you want the best for _you._ I am not yours to toy with."

"You wasn't saying that last week, now were you?" Annalise was referring to the last week they fooled around and had sex at her place.

"That was your idea", Bonnie reminded her.

"But you didn't say no."

"Like I had a choice."

"What!? You always have a choice, don't make me seem like some kind of abuser."

"Sorry about that, that was my choice like you said, and it's also my choice to date Ronald, and I'm not going to stop. So if you want to punish me or that, then go ahead."

"Alright, fine, do what the hell you want, but when he breaks your little heart, don't come crying to me. Have my outline ready for me tomorrow", Annalise grabbed her purse off the coffee table, then left the house.

* * *

Once Annalise was gone, Bonnie let out a huge sigh. She was relieved she didn't let her talk her into breaking up with Ronald. She was pleased that she stood her ground and took up for herself. Bonnie was glad that it was out in the open, and that she no longer had to hide her relationship. She would always be loyal to Annalise, but it was time she started putting herself first.

Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, Bonnie received a text, it was from Ronald: _"Can't stop thinking about you. That raincheck may be sooner than later Sleep tight Bon."_

Bonnie blushed, she now had to get used to this new amazing feeling of being admired.


End file.
